Indirect
by MiniCola
Summary: Shinichi would always slip in indirect kisses.


Indirect

Shinichi would always slip in indirect kisses.

For some reason, it was an addiction; an _obsession. _Now, it was just becoming a habit; a bad one at that_. _Even though it never satisfied his needs of ever kissing his interest himself, he never had the courage to pursue his target. Hah! Going after criminals? Piece of cake. Going after- yes, he was admitting it- love interests? That was on a whole different scale. Especially since, wait.. his addiction _was _a criminal. Screw it. Love sucked.

"Do you want the rest of my sandwich? I'm not really hungry anymore."

He did it again. Then said love interest would tell him off for not eating a lot and being a thin boy that might as well been living in a desert island without food. But said love interest would eat said sandwich anyway. Because, Shinichi just loved the thought of that indirect kiss.

"You really need to eat more. You're all just skin and bones." Kaito said.

Sadly, Shinichi's addiction was a boy. Which wasn't socially accepted in Japan. Especially since that Kaito was a criminal. Not that a lot of people knew that. Just, kind of.. awkward. He watched as the brown haired mess took the rest of the sandwich and ate it. Indirect kiss number four of the week.. it's only Monday.

Shinichi didn't mean to brag, but his record of indirect kisses with Kaito in the span of one week was fifty seven. Yeah, that's right. One day? Seven. Why did he even count these again? He groaned internally. He really had no life.

-

"Shinichi,"

The blue eyed bedazzle looked up at Kaito, who was looking at him with a rather concerned face. Was there something on his face? Did Shinichi do something funny that he didn't realize he was doing? At this point, Shinichi was rather confused.

"we need to talk about something."

What? They weren't even in a relationship yet. Why would he say a line as scary as that? Isn't that what couples say to each other when they were breaking up? But they weren't even a couple.. um..

Shinichi pulled a 'what?' face, trying to seem like he didn't care. Even though he kind of did. A lot.

"Why do you only share food with me?"

Oh. So it wasn't that scary.

"Because you're my best friend." He pointed out. "Plus, I have a small apatite."

"If you know you have a small apatite, then why do you always order large meals whenever we end up in a fast food restaurant? And Ran-san is your best friend too." Kaito said. "It's not that I don't like sharing food, but I just noticed it's only with me."

Shit. Well, it wasn't like he didn't know that it was for the indirect kisses, right?

"Because the medium size doesn't fill my apatite, but the large meals are too big. Plus, Ran is a girl. People would think that her and I are a couple and I don't think she would want to eat anything that I had eaten." Shinichi said, making up excuses as fast as he could.

"Well, it's not like you actually are a couple.. and it's not like she has an over protective boyfriend."

"She _always _has a new boyfriend every month or so."

"Well, this isn't about Ran. It's about your indirectness." Kaito said, getting steamed.

"Indirectness?" Shinichi said, taken aback. "I am the most straight forward person I know, excuse me."

Kaito paused and blushed. Shinichi smirked. He won the argument. Boo- yeah!

"I mean the indirect kisses."

Shinichi blushed.

Fuck.

Abort room.

"Um.." He said. "What?"

"If you wanna kiss me, you can just ask, ya know?"

Is Kaito giving Shinichi permission to kiss him?

"It's not-"

He got cut off.

"Oh. Okay."

-

_Two Awkward Years Later.. (They're now in college..)_

"Kaito," Shinichi said. "We need to talk about something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Um.. what?" Kaito said, taken aback.

"A couple of years ago, you told me off for purposely indirect kissing you and said that I can ask you if I want to kiss you. And I do. So can I?"

"Um..."

"Oh.. I get it. You stopped that policy a long time ago. Damn." Shinichi said.

"Uh.."

"So I can't?"

"Wait-" Kaito said. "Let me get this right.. _how _long have you been purposely indirectly kissing me?"

"Three years?"

Kaito steamed and buried his face in his hands. "I hate you."

"Oh...?"

"Just kiss me you idiot."

_I really wanted to write nalu (mah otp..) but I ended up writing kaishin. (mah slash otp.. -) and this is what happened._

_Don't mind me though. I'm usually just a lurker on ff. net. Usually. _

_I TOTALLY haven't read all the kaishin and nalu stories on ff. notice the sarcasm._

_We need moar kaishin :c That goes for all of you fanfic writers. Write moar kaishin. Keep the fanfics comin. o3o *nosebleed* I'mma kaishin pervert._


End file.
